


Spreads like Butter

by EatingPhones_Cronch



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Universe Alteration, closing the goddamn door, fluff?, haven't you people ever heard of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatingPhones_Cronch/pseuds/EatingPhones_Cronch
Summary: "Andy was stood at the doorway eyes wide, gawking, as anyone would, at the scene in front of him. It is not a common occurrence, after all, to walk in on the Butler of Downton abbey and a royal Valet snogging in an office"What would've happened if Andy had been just a minute later to announce the royal departure? What would he see? Who would he tell? It's all well and good, advising to be circumspect, but agreements have to be approved on both ends, and the words "I promise" are so hard to say when two mouths are pressed together.(Or tracking how fast information spreads in a house as big as Downton with staff unable to keep their mouths shut about anything. Ever.)
Relationships: Anna Bates/John Bates, Charles Carson/Elsie Hughes, Daisy Mason/Andy Parker, Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 40
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

"Well, I hope we can keep in touch," Thomas said with a small smile, hands clasped behind his back, "I feel I've finally found a friend."

Mr Ellis looked doubtful. "Is that what you've found Mr Barrow? A friend?"

Thomas felt hope blossom in his chest,  __

_ Don't let get too excited Barrow,  _ Thomas told himself,  _ there might be nothing to it. _

But Thomas knew there was because Mr Ellis was glancing at the door and moving towards him to press his lips lightly to Thomas's, his hand cupping the butler's face. Thomas put his gloved hand on the Valet's waist and the other made its way to the back of his head. Thomas should probably close the door (Mr Ellis's words from the previous night were still present in Thomas's mind, and this was certainly not what one could call circumspect) but then Mr Ellis walked Thomas backwards until he was leant on his desk and Thomas forgot all about doors. The Valet's body was pressed against Thomas's, his hands were on his shoulders, brushing his neck, running through his dark hair. 

Thomas shut out the part of his mind yelling about doors and propriety and the incident with Jimmy and took to thinking about the soft skin just behind Mr Ellis's ear, or the small noise that was drawn out of him when Thomas tugged lightly on his Necktie (He should probably begin to think of him as Richard if this was going to be an occur often. And, christ, he hoped it would.) 

Thomas was sitting on the edge of his desk now, squashing delivery notices and shopping list and other important documents and he could honestly say that he couldn't care less. Not when Richard was between his legs, head tilted down to meet his mouth, both hands either side of Thomas's jaw. Richard pulled away slightly, trying to compose himself, he looked at the dishevelled man below him and let out a small chuckle, 

"Your hair." He said, his voice low, raspy and tinged with amusement, "It's a mess."

Thomas gazed up at him, a smirk on his lips "I Blame you completely." he muttered against Richard's lips before closing the space between them once again. Thomas was unable to form any coherent thought other than  _ Richard's skin is soft  _ and incapable of doing anything but kiss back. Nothing else seemed to exist then, Just Richard and Thomas, in a room, with a very open door. 

Suddenly, a voice outside Thomas's office, "Their Majesties are going n- ** Oh God ** ."

Andy was stood at the doorway eyes wide, gawking, as anyone would, at the scene in front of him. It is not a common occurrence, after all, to walk in on the Butler of Downton abbey and a royal Valet snogging in an office, so Andy's shock was justified. It took Thomas and Richard about 3 seconds to comprehend exactly what they'd just been caught doing and to push apart.

Andy coughed and looked slightly constipated, pointedly staring at a spot on the doorframe to avoid looking inside the room. Richard's eyebrows were drawn low over his eyes and he seemed to have stopped breathing. Thomas swallowed and plastered on an expression that he hoped would hide how mortified he was feeling, "Yes, Andy?" his voice was clipped but, thank god, he sounded his usual self. 

"Oh, well. It's just... Uh," Andy took a breath and gathered himself slightly, "Their majesties are going now." He still wasn't looking either of the other men in the eyes but had made slight progress on that front and now had his eyes fixed on Thomas's shoes. Richard smiled somewhat convincingly at Andy and thanked him, when Andy remembered how to move his legs and began to move away Richard pressed something cold and silver into Thomas's hands "Take this, to remind you of me until we see each other again." He pressed a chaste kiss to Thomas's lips "I'll write to you." 

Thomas was left alone in his office, with a necklace in his hand and the task of dealing with Andy, he sank into his office chair and dug the palms of his hands into his eyes. He really should've closed the door.

\/ \/ \/ 

The day went on without any disturbances. Thomas spent the vast majority of the day thinking about Richard (or trying his best not to think about Richard because that meant thinking about Andy. And Andy was a problem Thomas wasn't quite ready to confront). His absentmindedness was noted by Lady Mary when she called on him twice without an answer "Are you quite alright Barrow?" she'd asked, "You're rather pale and you look as if you're somewhere else entirely!"

"I'm fine, Milady," Thomas plastered on his most compelling smile, "I just had a late-night is all. I should be back to normal tomorrow." He assumed Lady Mary believed him but, if not, she didn't show it.

Thomas only spoke when addressed at dinner, he would have joined in with conversation like he usually did but Andy was casting uneasy glances at him from across the table which put him on edge. 

There was a small part of his mind that said Andy might stand up on his chair and announce what he had seen to the rest of the table. But it was the same part of his brain that told him to not close doors and to follow strangers into secret bars so he elected to ignore it. 

At the end of the meal, he informed the table of the following week's events and anything else they should be made aware of and then at the end, as casually as possible, asked to speak with Andy in his office. Daisy thew an inquisitive glance towards Andy but other than that no one batted an eyelid. 

\/ \/ \/ 

Thomas was sat at his desk trying to seem busy when Andy knocked on his door, the younger man looked a peculiar mixture between disconcerted, apprehensive, and embarrassed "You wanted to see me, Mr Barrow?" 

"Yes, Andy," Thomas's voice had a slight edge to it when he took on authority he didn't feel fully entitled to, now was one of those times, "I hope I can trust you to keep what you saw this morning to yourself?"

"O' course Mr Barrow."

"And I suspect you know just how damaging it could be if this were to," Thomas exhaled, "Slip out."

"Yes, Mr Barrow." Andy somehow looked more uncomfortable than he had when he'd first came in, "Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you, Andy."

Thomas leant back in his chair and watched Andy shuffle away. There wasn't much he could do but hope the young man made good on his promise, Andy was a kind man, he wouldn't put anyone at risk. Not on purpose anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy is curious about Andy's conversation with Mr Barrow

Andy went straight to the kitchen for some tea after his conversation with Mr Barrow. He hadn't been able to focus all day, his mind kept reminding him of what he'd seen that morning (and for a short while, convince him that he hadn't seen it at all).

Daisy was bustling around the kitchen, preparing for tomorrow's breakfast when Andy walked in, she smiled at him and poured them both some tea, "Are you gonna tell me what all that was about then?"  
"What d' you mean?" Andy asked, looking into his tea and frowning  
"Why Mr Barrow wanted to talk to you?"  
"Nothing too important."   
Daisy raised her eyebrows at him, "Just called you into his office for a chat did he?" she joked.  
"No, It's just," Andy hated keeping peoples secrets, it always felt like lying, "Mr Barrow asked me not to tell anyone."  
"Oh come on! Now I have to know!" Daisy flashed him her most charming smile, Andy trusted her and he knew that she wouldn't drop it until she got an answer.   
"This morning, I was going to tell Mr Barrow that their majesties were leaving, Just to let him know," Andy took a swig of too-hot tea, burning his tongue, "And when I passed his office he and Mr Ellis were inside, and they were... well, you know."  
Daisy was somehow maintaining her wide-eyed surprise with a frown. Andy wouldn't have thought it possible a few days ago, but now he could understand the feeling.  
"They're lucky it was you, really," Daisy said, blowing gently on her tea, "What would they have done if it were somebody else?"  
Andy nodded, leaning against the table "That's why you can't tell anyone, Daisy, I really shouldn't have told you!"  
"Oh, don't be silly Andy," Daisy replied, "I won't tell a soul!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii  
> I know these chapters are pitifully short but I find it easier to work in smaller portions.   
> You get me?  
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna overhears a secret being shared in the kitchen  
> She's hardly ever kept a secret from her husband, she can't see why she should start now.

Anna needed some tea. She didn't like most stereotypes about the British but this one was entirely true. She did so love her tea, and she had never met one English person who hadn't.

Lady Mary had managed to rip on of her skirts when she was in the village and asked Anna to fix it. The words Lady mary used were 'whenever is convenient' but Anna knew well enough by now that meant 'I'd like it done yesterday, please'. Anna was approaching the Kitchen wondering about which stitch she should use when the voices inside made her stop short.   
"Oh come on!" Said Daisy, "Now I have to know!"  
Anna heard Andy begin to speak, he sounded slightly timid in his retelling of the morning's events, as if there was more to say but he couldn't quite form the words. This resulted in the end of his statement, rather eloquently being "Well, you know.", Anna did. It didn't take a genius to figure out the rest of the story when you had the right information. 

Anna felt a bolt of Anxiety then. She had grown fond of Mr Barrow over the past years, he had become kinder and more compassionate, his spiky exterior easing as he got older, the thought of him in danger worried her. She didn't know Andy as well as she should, they didn't run into each other outside of meal times and passing in the halls, but from the little that she understood of him, she doubted he would be so cruel as to threaten the well being of both Mr Barrow and Mr Ellis for no good reason. 

Anna had forgotten about the tea, she would have some when she was back in the cottage, right now she needed to find her son, collect her husband, and get home.

\/ \/ \/

The cottage was beautiful at night. When you turned off the lights everything was bathed in Navy blue, the candle on Anna's bedside table cast orange light on her side of the room, she often said it looked like a painting.   
John Bates was beside Anna in bed, flipping through a book but not reading it,  
"You'll never guess what I heard today," Anna said turning to her husband, a small smile playing on her lips. He put down his book and studied his wife's face. "Why don't you tell me?"  
"Okay, so, I was walking past the kitchen, after dressing Lady Mary for bed. Inside were Andy and Daisy, Do you remember how Mr Barrow called Andy into his office, after Dinner?" John nodded "Well, apparently, it's because this morning, just before the Royals left, Andy saw Mr Barrow and the Royal Valet, the kind one with the nice coat?"  
"Mr Ellis?" John supplied,  
"That was him! Well, he and Mr Barrow were..." Anna understood Andy's reluctance to say aloud what he knew, Anna settled with raising her eyebrows at her husband and inclining her head, doing her best to get the point across.  
John let out a huff that was a mixture of laughter and surprise. "Good for them I suppose, is Andy planning on doing anything stupid with the information?" Anna loved her husband for many reasons, but his endless concern for anyone he cared about in the slightest was one of the reasons she married him.  
"Oh, I shouldn't think so," Anna turned to blow out her candle, "He knows the dangers of it."  
"Alright, that's good." He kissed his wife's forehead "Night, my Darling."  
Anna smiled at the term of endearment,  
"Good Night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anna is a bean she deserves love and affection and all the tea in the world  
> Bates is the number one ally and I will not be taking criticism on this 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas receives a letter at breakfast

_Dear Mr Barrow,_

_I've found myself unable to think of much else but our conversation this morning since I got on the train to London, so, I've decided to put my distraction to good use and write you this letter._   
_Though it has only been an hour since I last saw you, I have already discovered that I rather miss your company, and I suspect that, by the time this letter reaches you, I will miss it more._

_I presume that, by now, you have discussed the morning's events with Andy and made sure everything's in order, do tell me how it went whenever you write (I hope I'm not being too bold in saying that you will?)._

_I believe this letter was rather useless, but it allowed me to get my thoughts to you so I suppose not._

_Do write back when you can,_

_Yours truly,_   
_Richard Ellis_

Thomas read the words over and over again, doing his very best to control the smile that threatened to spill over his face, the idea that Richard missed him made him thankful to be sitting down.  
He didn't often receive letters (and getting a letter that made him struggle to keep down a smile was about as common as a blue moon) so he wasn't too surprised when the other staff members sat at the table began to notice,  
"Happy news, Mr Barrow?" Asked Mrs Hughes, her eyebrows raised in question,  
"I'd like to think so," replied Thomas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters are my jam


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas struggles with how best to put his feeling onto paper

Thomas had spent the best part of the last half hour attempting to put words on to paper. He was running out of time before the dressing bell was to be rung and, at this rate, Richard wouldn't receive a letter until next Christmas.

_ Pull yourself together Barrow _ , he thought,

_ Mr Ellis _

_ I was happy to receive your letter this morning, you'll be relieved to know that your absence has had a similar effect on me than it has you, maybe even more so. _

_ I spoke to Andy yesterday evening and I think things shall carry on as usual around here, so please don't bother yourself too much about all that. _

_ You mustn't worry about any of your letters being pointless, I was fairly concerned that I had dreamt the last few days so you can imagine my relief when I got confirmation that the events transpired. _

_ I hope to hear from you soon, _

_ Thomas Barrow _

Thomas sealed the letter before he could think on it too much, he scribbled down the necessary addresses and put it on the pile of letters that were to be posted by tomorrow.

He got up and rang the dressing bell, it was uncommon, these days, that the family got dressed for dinner but Lady Mary missed it sometimes so they made sure to, as Lord Grantham put it, 'do it properly every once in a while.'

Thomas glanced at the small mirror in the corner of his office before opening his door and letting in the hustle and bustle of the staff downstairs getting ready to feed the family. It happened every night yet the commotion never seemed to ease. Thomas stepped into the flurry of activity and did his very best to look busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is truly useless when it comes to expressing emotions


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Bates dresses Lord Grantham, he tells him some news.

Mr Bates threw what Anna had told him last night about in his head. He had, rather begrudgingly mind you, grown fond of Mr Barrow over the past years and was pleased to know he had a chance to be happy.  
Bates hadn't had much chance to talk with Mr Ellis but the little that he had seen and heard of him had been positive, they seemed a good match. 

Bates found himself smiling about how he much had changed, he'd never have imagined he could be worrying over a colleague's love life, let alone Mr Barrows!

"Do tell me what you're grinning about Bates," Lord Grantham said, handing Bates the cufflinks he'd chosen for the night, "I could do with some good news."   
(He and Mary had had a disagreement over lunch about something or another and it had resulted in them both being in a rather foul mood all day.)

Mr Bates fiddled with the fixture on the cufflinks before answering, "It's Mr Barrow, My Lord, he's been happier lately and I've recently been informed he has something to be happier about."  
"Oh?" Lord Grantham said, turning to examine himself in the mirror, "By something I assume you mean someone?"  
Bates met his eyes in the reflection and nodded,   
"Anyone we know?"   
"A Mr Richard Ellis, my Lord. You might remember him from the royal visit."  
"The valet?"  
"I believe so."  
Lord Grantham put on his jacket, with Bates's assistance, and hovered for a moment longer, "Is he good? Mr Ellis, I mean."  
"From what I've heard, my Lord."

There were an awkward few seconds then, the awkward the exists between places of compassion where there really shouldn't be any. Both the men looked at each other for a moment, Lord Grantham nodded, as did Bates, and they didn't speak of it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord G is honestly and icon and deserves more love  
> Okay?   
> Okay.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this chapter, Kudos and Comments are always appreciated <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy gets distracted in the kitchen and it doesn't go unnoticed.

Daisy often wondered if there would ever be a drama-free dinner at Downton Abbey.

It seemed that every night there was something to go wrong (The peas were undercooked, the peas were overcooked, they didn't have any peas), tonight it was that the electric Mixer had broken and they didn't have time to hand whip the meringue and make the parfait. Well, it would probably be more accurate to say that Daisy had broken the electric mixer by sticking a metal spoon between the beaters while they were whisking the egg whites.

"What on earth has gotten into you, Daisy!" Screeched Mrs Patmore.  
"I'm just distracted is all, I'll have to do the meringue by hand, can one of the kitchen maids do the parfait?"  
"Very well," Said the older woman, "But you'll be telling me all about what's been so distracting after this has all settled down!" 

Oh no. Daisy had sworn to Andy that she wouldn't tell anyone. Mrs Patmore was one of the most stubborn and over-dramatic women Daisy knew, if she didn't get the truth out of her she was bound to assume the worse.

Daisy sighed into the meringue, her arm was already getting tired and she hated breaking promises, especially to Andy.   
She should have guessed tonight would go badly when she broke the Mixer, that's never a good sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mrs Patmore and Daisy have one of my favourites dynamics in the whole show  
> they are severely underrated


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phylis opens her morning post.  
> Not all of it is hers

It had been close to two weeks since the royal visit and things were finally returning to normal, well, as normal as life in a house like Downton got. There were a few things that seemed to have changed though, most noticeably, the mood of Mr Barrow. 

He was now receiving letters written on good quality paper almost daily. 

Phylis Baxter didn't know who they were from, but she intended to find out. That is, she had already done her best to discover who the mystery writer was but Thomas has always been private, ever since he was young, but nothing can stay secret forever, not in Downton Abbey, at least.

Phylis was sat at the breakfast table, blowing on her tea as she listened to Anna talk to her husband about a new stitch that she learnt the other day. 

The morning post arrived. Phyllis wasn't expecting any letters but she received two. The first from an address she recognised in York (she had ordered some thread for one of her Ladyship's gowns), the second from Buckingham palace. Frowning, she tore open the envelope and noticed, for the first time, the name written at the top of the letter, 

_ Dear Mr Barrow, _

That seemed to make a bit more sense.

Phylis couldn't stop her eyes from flickering down to the name at the bottom of the page. Mr Ellis. The Royal valet.

That made a lot more sense.

"Mr Barrow," Phylis said, "I'm afraid I've been given one of your letters, I opened it without thinking," Thomas raised his eyebrows at her, "You needn't worry, I didn't read anything."

"I wasn't worried, Miss Baxter," He lied, "Just confused about how it happened is all."

Miss Baxter smiled into her tea. She'd liked Mr Ellis and he had seemed rather keen on Thomas during the Royal Visit. 

_ Good on them _ , she thought, pushing the butter towards Andy.

Good on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone thinks Thomas's mood did not significantly improve after the Royal Visit, feel free to turn on your location so we can have a little chat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The contents of the Letter that Phylis almost read, and the reply.

_Dear Mr Barrow,_

_You're going to have to tell me more stories about Downton, I feel that you've only grazed the surface with what you told me in your last letter. I'm afraid that I haven't many interesting stories, you'd expect more drama from a palace but it's surprisingly dull._

_I've got some good news, an Uncle of mine who lives in York is going to a funeral in Scotland this next weekend (This isn't my good news, don't you fret) and he has asked me to mind his shop whilst he's gone, It's a Taloirs and he knows I almost went into tailoring myself so he thought I'd be good for it._   
_Anyway, I've been able to get the whole weekend off. I was wondering, if it's not too much hassle, whether you'd like to join me up there one day for some dinner (Or lunch, whichever is easiest)._

_I'm looking forward to your reply and hope that we'll be able to see each other soon._

_Yours truly,_

_Richard Ellis_

\/ \/ \/

  
_Mr Ellis,_

_I've got more stories about the goings-on of Downton than I could share in a lifetime, I don't think you understand how often I wish for an uneventful day. Perhaps we should switch positions; I become the Valet and you the Butler. Then you could have some stories and I could have some sleep!_

_As sorry as I am to hear that your Uncle has lost someone, I'm rather pleased it has led to us being able to meet with each other. I'll have to pull some strings but I think I can manage to get some of next Saturday off, we don't have anyone coming to visit so I won't be needed too desperately. Maybe we could go over the details on the phone?_

_I hope to speak with you soon,_

_Thomas Barrow_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say, just boys being social.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Grantham gives Thomas some time off

Lord Grantham sat in the library, going over the ever-growing stack of papers on his desk, every time he let himself think that he was done with work there was a new notice or letter or form or a-

"Telegram," Said Barrow, walking across the room, "from Lady Edith."  
"Thank you," It wasn't unusual for Edith to send Telegrams these days, she was so busy doing this and that. She didn't have time for lengthy phone calls. Lord Grantham skimmed the telegram (he would read it properly later)  
"Is there anything else, Barrow?"  
"I was wondering, Mi'lord, being as we've no company next Saturday if I'd be able to have some time off, after lunch?"

Lord Grantham couldn't think of a good reason to deny him, he'd been working hard since the Royal visit with a smile on his face and a swing in his step. Lord Grantham didn't know whether this was Barrow attempting to make up for the Royal visit or due to... other reasons but, either way, he'd earned a day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know my chapters are usually short but this one is close to nonexistent


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corra and Robert discuss Edith's telegram

"What did Edith's telegram say?" asked Cora, watching her husband get into their bed.  
"Just that she'd be in York next weekend for a charity and she was wondering if she could stay at the house."  
"I hope you told her yes," Cora said, "I know she's a busy woman but I do miss her, I wish she'd find the time to call."  
Robert picked up the book on his bedside table, "Of course I said yes, I told her that she could stay over on Saturday and then..." He trailed off, looking as if he'd just remembered something important.  
"What is it, Robert?"  
"It's just I told Barrow he could take Saturday evening off, I think It would be cruel to go back on it, now I've got his hopes up."  
Cora looked at her husband, he was always too quick to be kind, she loved him for it but sometimes, like now, it would cause disruptions.  
"Edith won't mind," she reassured him, "She doesn't even have a Ladies maid! I'm sure a missing Butler won't affect her dinner too much."  
Robert nodded, he turned to flick off the light.  
"Goodnight, Robert."  
"Goodnight, Cora."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK man, I just love Downton Abbey


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs Patmore is endlessly dramatic

The menu for Saturday was uncomplicated, Lady Edith knew the food here, it was all she had eaten for most of her life. There wasn't much use trying too hard. 

It had taken Mrs Patmore ten minutes of rifling through her recipes to select what she'd be cooking that weekend, it would've taken her even less time but the bloody mixer still wasn't working. 

_ Dasy's mind could wander so easily from the task at hand,  _ thought Mrs Patmore.

Of course, she thought this as if she hadn't been scatterbrained since Daisy had told her about Mr Barrow. Mrs Patmore didn't like to think herself a particularly narrow-minded woman, but there were certain things that she just didn't understand. And Mr Barrow's  _ practices _ were one of them. 

Daisy had laughed when she'd told her this, "You work in service," The young woman said incredulously, "He can't be the first man  _ like that _ you've ever known!"

"He's not, he's just the first to be  _ like that _ with the door open!" 

Daisy laughed harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mrs Patmore? Icon
> 
> She's not really homophobic by choice I don't think, she just doesn't understand it yet. I think she will do though

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha. I hope you enjoyed :)  
> Kudos and Comments really make my day  
> Thanks for reading, the next few chapters should be out soon.


End file.
